


痕

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 5





	痕

啊啊，真是碍眼啊。

真司伸出手，轻轻地触碰了那条红色的痕迹，它丑陋地攀附在那人苍白的后颈上，像吐着红信子的毒蛇，喷出的毒液侵蚀着真司的心脏。

如果把它消除的话是不是可以拯救这个人，让他可以从这场战争中逃出去。

亦或者……

“真司君？”

优衣看着真司的手一直在重伤的莲的颈部徘徊，脸上的表情很是平静，完全没有平日聒噪。他只是一直在盯着那条一直挂在莲脖子上的项链，眼神说不出有什么特别的感情，但看着让人有些发寒。她忍不住出声叫他的名字。

“啊，优衣，这里交给我就行了。”

真司马上反应过来，接下了优衣递过来的毛巾和脸盆，把沾了水的毛巾搭在莲的额头上，跟以往一样唠唠叨叨莲又在瞎拼命，要快点阻止骑士战争之类的老套话语。优衣松了一口气，最近的事情实在是多得应接不暇，她宁愿相信刚刚的那个真司只是自己的幻觉。

“那我就先下去了，莲就拜托你了。”

“收到，我保证他明天又能活蹦乱跳的了。”

优衣走后，只有两个人的房间里似乎一下子就沉默了很多。真司拉起莲的手，隔着一层又一层的绷带在食指的第二关节上轻轻吻了一下。他记得这好像是代表祈愿和祝福的仪式。

真司自己也觉得做这种事情很矫情，不过对着莲，他觉得再矫情的事情都干得出来。从见面的时候为了骑士的事情死缠烂打，到现在天天吵架，全部都是因为这个人的错。对外一副生人莫近的气场莫名对真司有致命的吸引力，关于秋山莲的谜，真司想一个人全部解开。

“要快点好起来啊。”

他在他的食指指尖咬了一下，不轻不重，刚好可以留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

莲觉得自己是被疼醒的，说不出是伤口的疼痛，还是别的什么东西在作怪。起身坐在床边，举起自己的左手，上面除了包扎好的绷带什么都没有。眼前没由来地闪过一阵晕眩，迫使他靠在床头上闭眼休息，甚至连真司进来了都没有发觉，重新睁开眼就被他那张贴的过分近的蠢脸吓了一跳。

"莲，你醒啦。不过烧好像还没退的样子。"

真司又凑近了一点，把自己的额头贴上了莲的，现在两人的距离可能连一厘米都不到，莲都能感受到真司的呼气吹在自己嘴唇附近的战栗感，高烧的灼热感通过两人相触的额头在肌肤间传递。有什么东西偏离了他既定的轨道。

“莲。”

真司说出这个字眼的时候嗓音比平时都要低沉得多，从中你都不能感受到一丝的感情，听起来平淡得要命，但对莲来说这声呼唤足以让他全身轻微的颤抖起来。这是个危险的信号。

果不其然，下一秒真司就吻了上来，撬开了他并没有关紧的牙关。

莲小小的挣扎了一下，用自己的舌头抵抗着想要把真司的舌头推出去，可惜不但没达到目的反而被对方的舌头紧紧纠缠住，让这个突如其来的吻变得更加色情。莲皱了皱眉头，最终闭上了双眼。

他没有看到真司一闪而过的微笑，因为他不像真司那样全程用自己的眼睛记录对方的一举一动。真司的手从T恤的下摆探入，因为受伤的原因莲的上半身大部分肌肤都隐藏于白色绷带之下，不过真司偶尔寻觅到一小块露出的肌肤，并加以爱抚，他知道那个人的敏感体质会因此倒吸一口冷气，然后像小动物一样尽可能的逃离自己，就像之前的数次交合一样，他都知道的。

就像他知道秋山莲永远也无法拒绝别人的请求一样。

跟他的同居人干这种脸红心跳的事情早就不是第一次了，在一起行动后不久就出了某个小小的意外。那个意外关于酒精，发泄，以及情欲，俗称酒后乱性，不过两位当事人都很清楚，在那场意外中有一个人是没有醉的，但就是说谎者的放任自由才促使了今天的局面。不久之后真司大大咧咧地冲进了浴室刚好撞见莲在洗澡，于是有了第二次，以至于后来的第三次，第四次。每一次莲都没有全力推开自己，尽管真要动起手来真司绝对会是被打趴下的那个。只要每次真司像刚才那样叫着他的名字，莲就会小小的挣扎几下，最终放软了态度任由他索取一切，这招屡试不爽。

但是久而久之真司的心里却越来越烦躁。他开始看一直缠绕在莲脖子上的对戒项链很不爽，不就是一条铁链子和两个做成圆圈的金属么，有必要连洗澡也不脱下来么，虽然真司知道，那是女人的东西，而且很有可能是莲的恋人留给他的。

他不喜欢那个枷锁，更不喜欢它在莲的脖颈上留下的伤痕。

红色的一条，不粗不细，但就是让人难以忽略，像是美人穿上了破旧的衣裳，不伦不类，但有时你又无法否认这个丑陋的伤疤能反衬出莲脆弱的美丽，比如现在这样。

赤裸的后背被真司一丝不漏地收入眼里，早前包扎得漂漂亮亮的绷带松松垮垮地搭在身上，这种犹抱琵琶半遮面的感觉让人更加欲罢不能。奶白色沾染了一点鲜血的绷带和莲那远比一般男子更要苍白的肤色撞在一起大大地激发了真司鲜少的施虐欲。他俯下身去，从腰椎的那个小窝开始慢慢往上啃咬，力道一如之前的那样，不轻不重，能在短期间留下清晰可见的印痕，却无法抵过时间长流的抚慰。下身在烙印的间隙中有规律的抽动着，磨人的速度逼出了承受一方带有情欲的喘息，如同被折断翅膀的夜莺一样动听，却透出一种凄美的绝望。

他总是不让自己看到他的脸。

后背式能让真司最大限度地掌控关于莲的身体的一切弱点，也同时意味着这场性爱的不合理：No Kiss，NO communicating，仅仅代表了兽欲的解放。那是真司最不愿意得到的回答。

“莲，今天做点稍微对不起你的事情吧。”

真司用上了平时热血青年的腔调，伏在莲的耳边轻轻说道。像是讨好一般在他的右耳舔咬啃噬，直到整个耳朵都红得透亮才满意地放开，埋在莲身体里的肉茎也慢慢停止了抽插，缓慢地拔出了凶器，只留了个前端在洞口处。在莲的身体因为结束这场双方面的折磨而放松之后，真司迅速把莲的一条大腿扛上自己的肩膀，以侧交的体位再次进入，并且猛烈地摆动腰肢，刺激着莲的后穴。

“看到了么，你的阴茎因为我带给你的快感勃起了。”

他捕捉到了莲那因为惊骇而瞪大双眼的神情，他的眼里满是被揭穿之后的恐慌和受伤，配合着脸上因发烧和做爱而退不下去的红晕，让真司有种在强奸现场的快感。他舔了舔唇，笑得一脸开朗，说着关于骑士战争等无关痛痒的话，手里却上下撸动着莲的肉棒，是不是用拇指的指甲去刺激那个小孔，如此剧烈的做爱对他们两人来说都是第一次。很快莲的高潮就到了，柱体颤动着，把白色的液体喷洒在莲的小腹上，有几滴还沾染到了莲的脸上。三种白色诡异地交融，高热的内壁还在收缩着，视觉和感官所享受的美妙让真司发出了满足的低吟。

当他再次俯下身去打算想用莲胸前的两个未被折磨的乳首时，身下人的诡异的痉挛使他停下了动作。

他在哭，用手臂挡住了自己双眼，试图阻止眼泪的下滑，可是没有成功，那些透明的液体在流经轮廓的过程中掺和了精液，最终滴落在床单上。他的另一只手里紧紧地攥着铁链上的两只对戒，唇瓣张张合合，喉咙里却只能发出干涩的哭腔，不难从口型中看出他念叨着一个女人的名字。

真司的笑容并没有褪去，只是弧度略微下降了，看起来异常苦涩又带着病态的喜悦。他加速了在后穴的刺穿，同时掐着莲的下巴，贴着他闭不上的嘴唇喃喃自语。

“莲，你为什么总是这么温柔地……”

后半句并没有说出口，就被莲主动伸出的舌尖打断了，他的手臂依旧挡着自己的视线，津液肆流的动静掩盖不住依旧颤抖的嗓音，在一次大力挺进之后，真司射在了莲的身体里，后者颤抖着接受了这一切，仍然笨拙地用舌尖舔舐着对方的口腔。在真司退出之后，体力不支还带着高烧的他晕倒在床上，那两枚戒指也从手中脱出了。

真司在莲的后颈出大力地咬开几个血花，吸取着稀薄的血液，视若甘露。看着同时烙有两种痕迹的地方，笑得不可一世。

你总是温柔地，崩溃着我为你筑起的城墙。

End


End file.
